When All You Can Do Is Hope
by Willowsparksgirl34
Summary: This isn't the 2009 version of the story, but It's what I have. So: what happens when people in our world get mixed up in theirs?


"So let me get this straight…you expect us to believe that we passed backwards in time, and got attacked by a race called Borgs, from outer space?"

Captain Janeway stared at this small family of kids with much sympathy…

Twins, and their brother, recognized now as Joe, Evenlyn and Elijah Bolin, their older sister Kelsey, her best friend Luke and his younger sister, Kadence, were picked up mere hours ago on a planet called Latheran, populated now by Borgs, once people, turned into mind controlling cyborgs. They were trapped in a dungeon, and if it weren't for their loud voices and modern use of technology, they probably would have suffered from starvation.

The Captain exhaled heavily, "I'm afraid so. This is no joke." She stepped forward cautiously, "We are your friends, young ones. We will take care of you."

She turned to the holographic form of the Doctor and his assistant, Kes,

"Please clean these little ones up at once, and please Neelix," she turned to the cook, "Feed them as much as they want, the poor dears are starving."

She turned to the kids for a sign of approval.

Kelsey and Luke had fear and caution buried in their eyes, but Kelsey kneeled in front of Evelyn and Joe, "Go with the nice man and woman, okay? They'll give you something to eat, and you'll get a long tub-time, okay?"

She picked them up and walked over to Kes, handing them to her. They whimpered, but remained otherwise silent. Kes smiled and thanked Kelsey, who nodded,

"If you need anything, seriously, you need only ask."

Kadence, thirteen years of age, smiled at her friends, hugged her brother, took fourteen year old Eli's hand, and together, the small group walked out.

Captain Janeway sighed and beckoned for the eldest kids to come forth, to sit on the couch. Neelix rushed into the room, and placed two big plates of food onto their laps.

The Captain placed her hands folded on her lap, scooting over to sit across from the two, who began devouring the food.

"So, can you tell me what happened? Why you were so suddenly transported into this mess?"

Kelsey hid her head in her hands, hiccupping,

"I- It's hard and…just…I don't know what to do anymore! None of us do! All of this is so scary and hard to imagine…"

Luke set his food down, even though he looked like he was starving, and hugged Kelsey gently, whispering things into her ear to re-assure her it would be alright.

Tuvok, a Vulcan lieutenant, kneeled before the girl, "We do not wish to cause you or your family any harm or distress. Only to discover how you appeared here. You see, we ourselves, have been trying to get home, and you might be able to give us any vital information."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, and hiccupped, but nodded, wiping her tears. The Captain placed a hand on the girl's knee, "Please, take your time, but try to tell us what happened."

Kelsey nodded, and took a deep breath, smiling in remembrance, "It was a normal Saturday…on Earth…when we left. Luke and Kadence were over at our house, like always. Their life isn't so easy, you know? Their parents aren't ever around, because they kind of work for the Senator, or something…anyway, so they were over at our house, and Luke wanted to show me this great place he found down the river. I agreed, but we didn't know that Kadence and the others decided to follow us. When we arrived at the place Luke found, we discovered a large metal tank…or something like that…"

Luke shook his head, "I thought it would be cool to stand on it and see the ground from a different perspective, so I helped Kels up, and we stood. Everything was normal up there, for a moment. Until she, uhm, she told me she felt this weird cold on the back of her neck. By then, Kadence, Ev, Eli and Joe were there, but before we could get mad at them for following us without asking, we were suddenly staring into the faces of very cool-" Kelsey elbowed him in the side, "_-ouch_ –but scary looking people. They threw us into a cold dungeon and kept on chanting, 'We are Borgs' 'We are Borgs.'"

Kelsey wiped her eyes, "I thought that Luke's friends were playing tricks on us, but they wouldn't let us out. We were starving and I don't know how long we were trapped down there. All I remember…"

She began to sob, "…Is the way my siblings looked at me. They looked so worn and tired and…hungry. They kept saying, 'Kelsey, please give me something to eat. I'll eat my veggies, but please.'"

She buried her head in her hands and every crew member in that room felt like crying with her. (Except the Vulcans', of course. They couldn't feel emotion.) Luke stood and stalked out of the room, trying to keep the crew-members from seeing the tears slipping down his cheeks.

Captain Janeway placed her arm around the girl's shoulders in comfort, smiling kindly at her, "Let's get you cleaned up."

STAR TREK: VOYAGER

"Thank you, Captain, for loaning me this. It fits perfectly."

The Captain smiled and tightened the girl's belt on the uniform, "You will need to wear this every day, alright? See this button? If we ever send you on a mission crew, all you'll have to do is press this button and say, 'Cadet Kelsey to Voyager' and give your position. Alright?"

Kelsey nodded, and ran her fingers through her fluffy, cleaned, golden locks, examining herself in the mirror.

Janeway smiled, "You know, you remind me a lot of myself, Kelsey."

Kelsey turned to face her, "Really?"

"Yes. Though Luke is just as old, maybe older, then you, I feel that you can and are, be a great leader."

"Me? A leader? Oh, no, ma'am! I guarantee that Luke is. I'm not brave like that, I-"

"And are you the one who doesn't show feeling? You were brave to cry in front of us. Just that told me as much."

"I beg your pardon, ma'am, but…have you ever seen one of your crewmen cry? Men just aren't like that. But I assure you, when they are, they are kind and caring. Like Luke. That's how I met him. About…eleven years ago, I found him in the park by the lake. He was crying over a dog of his that had gotten hit by a car. He didn't want me to see him like that, but I told him that the fact he was crying made him a very caring person. And I promised him that I would always care for him as he had for that dog. We've been best friends ever since."

The Captain smiled warmly, "So, Luke is very special to you, then?"

"You have no idea."

They turned at a knock on the door, and B'Elanna poked her head in, "Captain, Kelsey's siblings are requesting her presence."

"Alright."

Turning to Kelsey, she asked, "Are you ready, my dear?"

"Yes, thank you, Captain. Lieutenant."

Down the hall and into the elevator, B'Elanna turned to the girl, and smiled sincerely,

"Computer, Deck Fourteen. Kelsey, you can call me B'Elanna, you know. Though you are younger, I am your friend."

Kelsey tilted her head down, "Thank you…B'Elanna."

The Lieutenant smiled warmly at her, and they fell into a comfortable silence.

B'Elanna smiled up at her, "So…what's with you and Master Walker? He seems very anxious on your whereabouts."

"Luke?"

She nodded. Kelsey looked at the ground, trying not to reveal her pink-tinged face,

"Uhm, he and I are just friends. Best friends."

"Oh, I see."

"It's so funny, a while ago, we were, but now that we're in high school, he acts more like an over-protective boyfriend, not a best friend."

B'Elanna sighed, and intertwined her own fingers guiltily, embarrassed that she never had teenage feelings such as these,

"Um, well…you can ask Luke, why he does what he does. I'm assuming though, but the way you talk about him…that he is thought of as…more, then a friend? Hm?"

Kelsey finally looked at her, and her face was beet red, "Please, don't mention this to anyone…I think the Captain suspects something…but I don't-"

"Don't worry, Kelsey. I'm your friend, remember? I won't tell anyone unless you want me to."

The girl sighed with relief, then crossed over to B'Elanna, throwing her arms around her neck, "Thank you."

…

Luke, dressed in a yellow Star Trek uniform, patted across the carpeted floor, and examined one of the screens in the control room…It didn't look right. He turned to Tuvok, who now stood beside him,

"This doesn't look like it works."

"It indeed, does not. You have a sharp eye, young Walker."

"It's plain to see, Lieutenant. See that control gear over there, by the wall? The buttons for this screen have been either taken out, or shoved in a distance."

Tuvok nodded and turned to Harry Kim, "Please get someone to look at this screen, we may have an explanation for its fuzzing out."

After a pause, the sound of the pressing of buttons filling the air the only icebreaker, Tuvok turned to the boy,

"So…what do you do, for a living, Mr. Walker?"

"Why do you talk like that?"

"What? Is there something wrong with the way I communicate?"

"Not really. But you sound all, 'I mean business.' I don't know about you, but for some people, it may sound a bit intimidating. How 'bout trying swag talk?"

"Swag talk?"

"Yea. Gimmi' some, boy!"

"I have nothing you would be interested in."

"It means 'high five.'"

He received a blank stare.

"Congrats?"

Nothing.

He sighed and talked slowly, "A friendly greeting…"

Tuvok furrowed his brow and gave the dark-haired boy a puzzled look.

"Forget it."

Luke looked past Tuvok and smiled, walking over to where B'Elanna had entered with Kelsey. He grabbed his friend's hand, and suddenly changed character, obsessing about how the control room works and showing her around, introducing her to people he himself didn't know.

B'Elanna and Tuvok each raised an eyebrow and glanced towards one-another, puzzled.

…..

"This will be your quarters. We thought the younger kids could share because of the multiple beds, girls could be in one, boys in the other…But there is only one extra bed. I apologize."

Luke and Kelsey's faces were burning bright red, both too embarrassed that they were sharing a room to speak, so Kadence spoke for them, "Thank you, Captain."

Janeway nodded, and the crewmen piled out of the room, shutting the door behind them. Kadence turned to the others,

"Well, it's all very simple. The largest bed will go to Ev, Joe and Eli, with Eli on the opposite side as the twins. I'll share a bed with my brother. I don't mind. And Kelsey can have her own. Okay?"

It was decided. A good, logical plan. No one argued.

As they set up spots for themselves and their salvaged belongings, Kelsey went to tidy up the bathroom, running into Luke in the process,

"Luke, can you put the washcloths on that top shelf, please? I can't quite reach it."

Luke smirked and went to do so, Kelsey keeping up conversation, "I'm going to need your help getting the twins to sleep. You still sing, right?"

He shrugged, "Sometimes."

"Oh, good."

What she didn't catch, was the look his eyes held for her when he looked at her.

….

Luke shot up, sweat dribbling over his brow and soaking his shirt. He sighed, feeling safer after recognizing his surroundings. He rubbed his eyes and slid out of bed, sighing in exasperation and changing his shirt. He slipped out of the room after that for a little air.

The hallway's air was a bit cooler than in the room, but he didn't mind. Patting down to the control room, he sighed after turning on the lights, to discover the buttons for the screen that didn't work were still in the condition he'd last seen them in. He shook his head and stalked over to it, snatching a flashlight and taking a peek inside. The buttons weren't in there, as he had predicted, so he decided to go find a few extras, later.

Hearing a throat clear behind him, he spun around, only to find a fair-haired man standing by the door. He smiled friendly-like, his hands spread out before him in greeting,

"Brother."

_Freaky… _Luke scrunched up his nose, and took a step forward, "_What_?"

"I mean what I say, Master Walker."

"How do you know my name?!"

The man smirked, "I know more than this, Luke. I know that you are eighteen years old, you are a great workman, you have a terrific singing voice, devoted eternally to your friends…and one particularly…you are and forever will be, experiencing strong, feelings of love towards…am I correct?"

Luke was speechless. That was exactly what he'd defined himself as. But…the scary part was…no one knew. Not his parents, his brother…especially Kelsey.

"That's never going to go away. If your feelings have already begun, there's no stopping them. You shall be true and loyal to the one, the only one, whom you feel for. I too, experienced these. So, what is she? Vulcan? Cling-on? _Human?_ Oh, I truly hope not. Humans are weak, worthless creatures. They destroy to get what they want. They are a pathetic race! …that is why we are going to stop them."

Enchanted, somehow, Luke stepped towards the strange man, who now seemed to be slightly glowing, "Who's_ them_? And how do you know so much about me, a stranger?"

The man stood straight and proud, "My name, is Carmina Beruna, a true Lorienite, and I am the last, true Guardian," His eyes began to glow a deep, bright yellow, "And my brother will experience my power!"

Suddenly, he launched himself at Luke, seeming to be dicinigrating at the moment his feet left the ground. Luke screamed in alarm, but the next thing he knew, was waking up on the floor of the control room, the crew he was familiar with bent over him, asking him if he was alright.

He sat up, shaking his head, trying to remember if he was alright…

He surprised the crew by jumping up and running to the window, peering into his reflection, and breathing heavily, feeling his face and checking to make sure his eyes weren't yellow….

He sighed in relief and sat down, burying his face in his hands,

"How long was I out?"

"We don't know, but Tom said he heard someone scream about an hour ago."

B'Elanna gently placed her hand on Luke's leg, "Master Wa- Luke, are you alright?"

He looked up at her, sighing, "Yea. I'm fine. Just…I guess I sleepwalked again. Nothing too severe."

He stood and turned to go out of the room.

"Wait…you didn't have those before, did you?"

He turned to look at himself through the reflection again…a small, lightning bolt was engraved on his left cheek, it looked like a scar of some sort, and on each side of his head, a bit bigger, a yellow lightning bolt lay, exactly like the scar. He turned to the crew and nodded once, then turned and hurried out of the room.

…..

Hearing a sniffle as he entered the room, he peered through the darkness over to Kelsey, who seemed to be shivering and crying silently. He sighed and looked for a clock. Not finding one, he decided it was best for him to go over and warm her, comfort her.

Without a sound, he crept over and slid beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and tugging her into his chest, pulling the covers closer around them. Kelsey had stopped shaking, and she now whispered,

"Thank you, Luke."

He snickered, "How did you know it was me?"

"Only you smell like a man."

They both laughed quietly, memories of old times rushing through their minds. After a few minutes in comfortable silence, Luke sighed,

"What happened to us, Kels?"

"You got a job. So did I. We grew up, I guess."

"Still. That's no excuse for throwing away a friendship. Especially one like ours."

Kelsey burrowed further into him, turning around to face him and hiding her face into his chest, his chin resting on the top of her head, "I've missed you."

Something, maybe the way she said it, or the fact it was true, suddenly made him feel…different. Made him feel like his whole purpose in life led to her, maybe…just maybe…she felt like this, the same bed, same room, comfort, private conversations…maybe she felt this was totally natural…like he did. And that slightly scared him…

Because that's what the fair-haired man said before he'd jumped him.

….

Kadence awoke early that morning. She knew it was nine, because Tuvok had set her watch right, yesterday. She looked around for Luke, who wasn't where he was last night. And then, she spotted him and Kelsey, curled up on Kelsey's bed as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Kelsey was pulled into Luke's chest, her back facing the rest of the room. Luke's face faced towards her, and she saw how sound he looked.

_He hasn't looked that way in a long time. He's always waking up every five minutes, covered in sweat and muttering about some new bad dream…_

And here he was. Not a bead of sweat seen in sight. Instead, It seemed to be that they were keeping one-another warm, since Kelsey had been complaining of being cold last night.

Kadence silently 'awwwed,' and found herself with a dilemma. If she woke them before the kids, she'd be interrogated not to tell on them. If she didn't, the others would surely wake up, and, without knowing any better, they would tease the two, embarrassing them to shreds.

She shrugged and decided to risk it, shaking the others awake and beckoning for them to get up and out of the room for breakfast. Only Eli seemed to notice Luke and Kelsey, but he groaned and said nothing, hurrying out of the room, holding the door open for Kadence and shutting it quietly.

As Luke and Kelsey awoke, Luke looked down at his girl kindly, "Good morning, beautiful."

Her face looked like a giant tomato. She knew it, because she felt it heating up after he said that. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind her face, she was hit with a wave of blushing again,

"Uhm, good morning to you too…handsome?"

She buried her face in his chest in embarrassment and he chuckled, "Yup, that's what people tend to say to us boys in the morning."

She smiled and rolled out of bed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She ran into the bathroom and five minutes later, came out wearing her uniform. Luke was already dressed and still flopped on the bed, his face hidden somewhere in her pillow. She sat beside him and crossed her legs, "Hey…"

She reached over and traced a finger over the lightning bolt in his hair. Before she could finish, he snatched her hand, and squeezed it tightly.

"Luke…is there something you're not telling me?"

He sighed and picked his head up, "Yes…but it's complicated."

She silenced in small disappointment, but then focused on how he was still holding her hand, and smiled. Luke's face was now crammed back into the pillow, but partly so he couldn't see the disappointment on her face and the hurt she was feeling that he didn't trust her.

She scrunched up her face, looking around the room, "Where are the kids?"

"What are we, an old married couple?" Luke asked, his voice muffled by the fabric of the pillow.

Kelsey burst out laughing, and it grew contagious. Soon, Captain Janeway opened up the door and entered,

"What is going on here?"

The two were still holding their stomachs from laughing, and the Captain shot them a quizzical look. Kelsey shoved Luke off the bed and laughed even harder at his face, "M-My…stomach…hurts…ahahahaha!"

"C'mon, you two."

"Tag! You're it!"

Bolting out of the room, Luke stole a head start.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Kelsey bellowed, screaming his name and tearing after him.

The Captain smiled a small smile and walked alongside Chakotay, "Did you notice the new scar on his face? Kelsey couldn't have given him that. How could he have gotten that?"

Chakotay shook his head, "Maybe he doesn't trust us enough with the information. We'll have to get him to sick bay so the Doctor can examine him and get him to talk with us."

Kathryn looked up and smiled as Kelsey was heard screaming Luke's name again, "You know what, Commander? I think we could use a few kids to brighten up our days on Voyager, Hm?"

He laughed at that, and they continued.

…..

"Eli, pass the eggs, please."

"Ev, don't tip the milk that much, you'll spill it!"

"Eli, the eggs, please?"

"Ew! Kelsey, Luke just flicked his tomato at me!"

"ELI! THE EGGS!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"Luke! You just ruined my badge!"

"Joe! Get that bacon out of your sister's hair at once!"

The crew in the mess hall snickered quietly to themselves, witnessing this humorous family scene before them. The ex-Borg, Alina Handraddi, was among the group, and her heart warmed at this new sight.

Tuvok walked in, only to witness Luke launch a spoonful of eggs onto Kelsey.

"Ugh, Luke! Would it kill ya' to be a nicer flirt?!" She asked in disgust, shaking er arms to get the egg off.

Everyone burst out laughing, and Tuvok cracked a small smile, turning to Luke, he tapped his shoulder, "Master Walker, your presence is requested in sick bay, if you don't mind."

Kelsey cracked a mischievous smile, "You're in trouble now…"

He shook his head and ruffled her hair to a messy nest, leaving her mouth gaping open.

"_LUKE…"_

….

Luke sighed. He sat in the small examination bed, while the Doctor examined him, turning in circles and taking small notes.

The Captain sighed, bending forward and looking to the Doctor, "What has happed to him?"

The Doctor looked up from the computer, a grim look on his face, "Master Walker seems to be holding a great secret from us. See his atoms," he asked, showing Kathryn his device, "They are separating and re-attaching to one another repeatedly, that is how his body has managed to start glowing, slightly, as Kelsey had said."

Luke looked up and glared, "Did Kelsey really come to you, Doc? Or did you woo the information out, yourself? 'Cause if you've hurt her, in any way-"

"Luke, sit down. Now. Kelsey has not been harmed. She's very worried about you, so she came to us and told us you had a scar on your face. She's no more curious then caring."

At that, Luke's heart sped up. The Doctor, noticing this in his examination, knew better than to question, so he stayed silent.

He turned to Luke, the examination done, and went to trace his thumb on the scar, "The examination process is complete, and I am sure you are now curious as to how it had started. Luke's brain, has seemed to…swapped out, you might say, with another. He now is in the control of a Lorienite mind."

Chakotay stood, "How is that possible? We defeated the Lorienites years ago. How could he have swapped a brain with someone already dead?"

"That is the question, Commander, and the only logical answer I have for you, Is that one of the Lorienites must have had the power of telekinesis. With the ability to see the future, he or she must have passed the power on down the line of humans, who look much like them. But they don't give the power to just anyone. No, they gave it to Luke because he is of Lorienite offspring. His father must have fallen in love with a human, giving Luke half his genes."

Luke glared, "Wait, so you're telling me, that I'm part of a mad alien race, created for the purpose of destroying humans? The race that I've always known?"

"Yes."

Luke's eyes widened, and one thought raced through his mind at the sound of this…

_Kelsey…_


End file.
